I Love You Hyung
by TanSintha
Summary: harusnya ini di share 2 hari sblm leeteuk Wamil karena lupa jdi hari ini,DLDR Don't Like Don't Read tak menerima flame


FF KangTeuk

"I Love Hyung"

|| Cast:KangTeuk || Summry:*KOSONG AJA* || Rated : T jaga jaga || Genre : tentukan sendiri || Warning ini Yaoi SuJu Official Pair BLB boys love boys || Mereka punya orangtua tapi HanChul dan ZhouRy milikku *dibakar warga setempat* ff ini milik thatha || ThaTha Sbenernya masih newbie tingkat akut jadi kalau ada typo berterbangan maaf ya || yg udah baca Cinta yg Sulit makasih || Kalau ada kesalahan mohon maaf || satu lagi kalau gak suka DLDR (Don't Like Don't Read) || Sebenarnya ini udah lama pengen di tulis tapi lupa melulu ini murni ideku || ada percakapan GaJe antara Author dan Kanginppa ||

**oo00TaSintha_AnakHanChul00oo**

Kangin POV

'Yah Setelah 2 tahun berpisah dengan super junior dan juga malaikat kesayangan ku Teuki bagaimana kabar mereka semua' pikirku saat menuju dorm yg ku rindukan selama 2 tahun "Annyeong hyung,kalian semua kemana sih" teriakku menggema dorm 'ctar ctar ctar' "Selama datang kangin,kami semua merindukanmu hyung/Kangin/raconnie" ucap hyung dan dongsaeng ku semua.

-Skip Time-

Yah 1 juli kami semua merilis album baru passti kalian semua tau ketapanan dari ayah super junior Kim Young Woon a.k.a Kangin *me:Jangan ngeksis ah belum selesai nih aduin ke Teukmma || KI:eh iia dah* yah album Sexy Free and Single album ke 6,sudah 2 album yg ku belum hafal,maklum lah namanya juga baru pulang dari wajib militer jadi kalau belum hafal di lihat teukie ku tambah tersenyum kearahnya tanpa ku sangka dia melihat ku dan membalas senyuman ku

-Skip Time-

Apa Ini aku gak bisa menyangkalnya orang yg ku sayang berciuman *me:lebay deh kangin oppa || KI:maaf kebawa peran* aku tau teukie masih normal gak kayak Kyuhyun-Sungmin,Yesung-Ryewook,Hangeng-Heechul,Donghae-Eunhyuk,Siwon-Kibum,Zhoumi-Henry walau ada kabarnya Henry dekat sama gak bakal bisa mendapatkan hati malaikat aku masuk kedalam kamar ku gak hiraukan kyuhyun dan yesung hyung memanggil ku *KI:Nasib ku di ff dan otakmu pasti di bikin sadis dan sedih 2 hruf SS Sadis dan Sedih || me:mian oppa aku suka yg sadis dan sedih #kabur*

Kangin POV end

Author POV

Kyuhyun dan Yesung yg melihat raut Wajah Kangin yg berubah setelah melihat WGM a.k.a We Got Married nya Teukie dan Kangin masuk ke kamar "Hyung/Kangin!" YeKyu yg memanggil Kangin Tidak di gubris "aish,sih Kangin hyung gak jawab panggilan kita sih" amuk sang EVIL #capslock jebol# "Kyu kalau aku lihat ekspresi Kangin setelah melihat WGM teukkie hyung ada yg mengganjal deh sama Kangin" Kata yg selalu memakai helm di kepala #Dibantai Clouds# maksudku Yesung."Betul juga hyung apa Kangin hyung cemburu melihat Teukiie hyung ciuman begitu" kata Kyuhyun sambil memainkan PSPnya "hmm,bagaimana kalau kita coba satukan mereka berdua Kyu "."tapi Teukkie hyung sama kayak kita kalau kita liat Teukkie berani mencium Sora eon berarti hyung tertua kita masih normal Ye Hyung"."Betul juga kamu Kyu,kita minta tolong sama Sungmin dan Ryewook untuk bertanya ke Teukkie" kata Yesung sambil mengambil handphonenya "hmm baikalah" kata Kyu seraya mengikuti jejak Yesung

-Skip Time-

Author POV end

Leeteuk POV

Capek juga hari ini,apa yg ku lakukan benar mencium aku tidak merasakan apa-apa saat mencium Sora,saat itu aku malah mengingat Racon *me:#di kejar kangin# || KI:ganti jangan ngatain racon* aku malah mengingat Young Woon a.k.a Kangin saat itu juga dada ku terasa semu beres aku kembali ke ku sampai di dorm aku di kejutkan oleh seng ku Sungmin dan Ryeowook "hyung ikut kami sebentar"."eh mau apa kalian?" mereka menyeretku kekamarku untung saat itu Donghae sedang pergi berdua dengan Eunhyuk "ada apa menyeret hyung kesini?" tanya ku bingung."Hyung kami mau kamu jawab dengan jujur" Tanya mereka lihat sungmin menguarkan selembar kertas "kami mau hyung jawab jujur dan paling dalam di hati hyung" kata sungmin."kita mulai saat Kangin hyung masuk wajib militer apa yg hyung rasakan ?" 'deg' perasaan ini muncul lagi "ya sebagai leader merasa sedih" jawabku agak bebohong sebenarnya aku sedih amat sedih sama seperti Heechul yg kehilangan Hangeng walau mereka tetap berhubungan cuman aku saja yg gak berani mengungkapkan kepada kangin "hyung bohongkan nada hyung berubah saat hyung bohong dan jujur" kata MinWook "baiklah hyung akan katakan" kataku sambil duduk di pinggir tepat tidur "aku sedih saat tau Kangin mendapat masalah" tanpa bisa membendung air mata ku yg akhirnya terjatuh juga,ku lihat Sungmin dan Ryeowook memeluk ku "maaf hyung kalau pertanyaan kami membuat hyung sedih"."gak apa-apa" "hyung apa hyung menyukai Kangin hyung"tanya Ryeowook 'deg' iia aku tau sekarang aku sadar ada semburat merah menghiasi pipiku "ih berarti teukkie hyung menyukainya" . "hyung mending nyatakan kepada Kangin hyung sebelum hyung wajib militer" kata Ryeowook menyemangati ku,iia betul aku harus menyatakannya,segera mungkin aku kekamar Racon *me:#dibom Kangin* "Kangin!" aku melihat dia sedang memegang foto "teteteukiie?" jawabnya kaget sambil menyembunyikan kangin menyimpan dengan rapih aku mengambilnya saat aku liat foto itu aku terkejut itu foto ku saat berdua dengan Kangin.

Leeteuk POV end

Author POV

"hyung anu bis" sebelum dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya Leeteuk memeluknya tiba-tiba dan membuat mereka jatuh dengan Kangin dibawah dan Leeteuk diatas "hyung kenapa sih" saat di lihat wajah mereka cuman berjarak 2 cm tanpa sadar mereka bersemu merah di pipi masing-masing "raconnie *me:stop jangan di kejartanggung selesai nich || KI:yaudah* " ."kenapa hyung?" mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas mereka "eng hyung" ."sebenarnya" kata mereka berbarengan "kamu dulu hyung kan kamu yg lebih tua dari ku". Tanpa kata-kata yg perlu di keluarkan Leeteuk mencium Kangin."Saranghe *me:betul gak tuh* aku menyukaimu Kangin" "hyung tapi kan ciuman mu itu udah di buat Kang Sora eon" Leeteuk tersenyum kecil "tapi saat aku mencium Sora tidak ada rasa apa-apa tapi saat aku mencium mu aku merasakan kehangatan" bisa di tebak wajah leetek semerah tomat muda "aku juga mencintaimu Nado hyung" kata kanging sambil mencium leeteuk hingga ciuman mereka tambah Panas *skip author masih bawah umur* dan membiarkan pasangan baru itu menikmati malam mereka berdua

The End

.

.

.

.

Selingan sebentar

"ih mereka kayak gituan gak di tutup sih!" kata namja jangkung yg melewati kamar Kangin dan seraya menutup pintu pelan-pelan "lah gege sendiri kayak gitu sama aku" Kata namja kecil "ayolah Henry ku sayang" sambil mentap henry dengan tatapan Mesum (?) "kalau kalian pengen 'This and That masuk kamar Shindong sana Shindong gak pulang katanya mau nginap di rumah nari" ada suara aneh lewat 'glek' "Mochi..." Tanpa babibu Zhoumi langsung mengendong Henry kekamar Shindong

-Skip Time-

"hmm" "pagi chagi semalam kamu jago deh" kata Kangin menggoda."yak Kangin jangan mengoda pagi-pagi deh" kata leeteuk sambil menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut."hyung tau semalam pasangan china kita datang dan mendengar racauan hyung mereka jadi melakukanya juga di kamar shindong" . " MWO!"

-Dikamar Shindong-

"GEGE,tanggung jawab kalau aku gak bisa jalan selama seminggu" kata Henry sambil memukul-mukul Zhoumi dengan bantal."lah semalam yg minta lebih cepat siapa" kata Zhoumi.

-THE END-

Gimana? Jelek ya

Kalau Udah sampai sini berarti anda semua harus review


End file.
